Fire and Water
by Waterinthedark
Summary: A Buizel and a Quilava visit the Orre region in search of Agate Village, but instead find something else...in each other.  QuilavaxBuizel, yaoi, lemon, Don't like, Don't read.


**A/N- Hey guys! This is my first lemon, so I hope you all enjoy it! ^^ I DO have another account, but I won't say it yet. I have to keep you all in suspense! Anyways…the couple here is QuilavaxBuizel yaoi, so if you Don't like, Don't read. Now on with the story!**

_Fire and Water_

Tilan and Haize strolled together along a small wooded path, glad to be out of the searing desert that marked the Orre region. They had come from a land far east, and decided the region was not to their taste, instead heading to the more recently discovered (although not recent at all) region. Haize had heard tales from his parents, two Floatzel, of a village in the region, past a large expanse of sand, where humans would never think of using Pokémon for evil like Team Rocket, instead living together as one; in harmony.

Of course, Tilan never heard of it, having never known who his parents were, but when Haize learnt of it, he immediately told his inseparable friend. Thus, they decided to make the long trek. It was only after a few years journey did they finally reach the end of the desert, supporting each other on the harsh terrain.

Taking a long sniff, Haize marveled at this new area. The air seemed cleaner than back in Johto, and there was the immediate lack of human scent, allowing an abundance of wild Pokémon to thrive. Concentrating, he picked up several bug type Pokémon, mainly Wurmple, Caterpie, Weedle, and Venonat, but there were also a few grass types…Oddish and Bellsprout…Budew and Roselia…Lotad… Closing his eyes, Haize continued like that; trying to decipher any scent he picked up, until he trapped his footpaw in a small root. Falling forward with a small thud, Tilan was instantly by his side.

"Haize! You okay?" He loved how the young Quilava cared so much about him. It made him so warm and fuzzy inside when he cared about Haize more than himself.

"I'll be fine…" he said, although his trapped paw was paining him greatly. Pushing himself up and resting on an elbow, he turned to see if any major damage was done. Thankfully, there was none, although his ankle seemed to be twisted rather far. "Tilan…think you can burn this off?"

The Quilava sat on his hind legs and though for a moment, one paw holding his furry chin. Looking at Haize, he said, "Are you sure you won't get burned?"

Haize chuckled. "Of course I won't…I'm a water type!" Tilan nodded, crawling over and sniffing the small root. Puffing a small Ember onto it, he let it smolder away, not wanting to risk burning it all at once and risk hurting his Sea Weasel friend. As the ashes were born off by the wind, Haize struggled onto his back, inspecting his footpaw further. At the closer distance, he could tell that his foot was sprained, and would cause him grief if he were to walk for too long.

"You okay, Haize?"

Haize smiled. "Yeah. Let's get going…" Struggling to his feet, the Buizel shakily balanced for a moment before collapsing into Tilan's paws, held out in anticipation of the fell. Looking up, Haize gazed at the two red orbs above him, starting to drift in his thoughts. The way Tilan held him…it was almost romantic…suddenly, he wondered if Tilan felt the same way as him…

When the two Pokémon first met, they both seemed to know that they would be great, instant friends. Nothing more, nothing less. However, on day as they were playing catch with a Tomato berry, Haize saw Tilan's body contort in a way that seemed…appealing…to say the least. It was only then that Haize realized he had grown a little…too fond of the ferret-like Pokémon. Since then, Haize tried to keep his emotions checked and his feelings under control. However, as they grew older, it was becoming harder and harder to not just start kissing him, feeling his warm, rough tongue enter his-

"Haize? You alright?"

The simple question ripped Haize from his thoughts, startling him. "Oh…yeah…I'm fine….thanks, by the way." Leaning on Tilan for support, the duo made their way slowly along the path.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Tilan sat by the dwindling fire, munching on a few Cheri berries as a small snack. He glanced over at Haize, who had just rolled over, fallen asleep about two hours prior to the current time.

Tilan sighed. _I wish Haize would stop getting himself hurt like that…sooner or later he's gonna' end up getting himself killed…_Sighing again, Tilan tossed the green stems into the embers, watching them smoke and smolder. He enjoyed watching things burn, being a fire type Pokémon, but he only did it in small, harmless instances like this. It helped occupy him when he was bored. Standing up, he kicked some dirt into the fire, extinguishing it. Padding over to his makeshift bed made up of leaves and a small scoop of earth, he curled up into a tight ball, protected against the cold, glancing one last time at Haize before he drifted off. _If only he knew how I've felt all this time…_

As Tilan slept, Haize opened an eye, making sure he was asleep, before rising out of his "bed", stretching and shaking off leaves and twigs out of his fur. Furtively looking around, he double checked the area to ensure he was alone before silently padding over to a large tree at the edge of the clearing. Searching the side opposite of where Tilan lay, he found a small recess that allowed him to sit against the tree with comfort and out of sight.

Glancing around one last time, Haize leaned back and let his mind wander to a certain Pokémon he liked a little more than he should. As one paw started to slowly rub his thigh, the other made its way to his mouth. He could just imagine Tilan smiling…leaning in for a kiss…then letting him suck on a few of his digits as Tilan's paw drifted closer and closer to his crotch, teasing him. Taking the fingers out of his mouth, Tilan would take them and circle the base of his tails, teasing him once again. As the other hand rubbed Haize's erect member, the fingers would slowly enter and exit Haize's ass, letting him know how much he loved him.

All of this went through his Buizel head as he masturbated slowly at first, then frantically jacked off, searching for a release, as his free paw quickly thrust into his rectum. Shuddering and arching his back, Haize let a small yelp as he loosed his seed all over his lap and the ground. Slumping against the tree, he removed the paw from his rear and scooped up as much of his semen as possible. Looking at the white mess for a moment, he shoved the paw into his mouth, savoring the combined tastes of his seed and ass.

Letting out a small sigh, he realized it was only a fantasy he ha just had…Tilan would never love him in that way…Standing up, Haize rounded the tree, forgetting an important step to removing the evidence.

As he wearily rubbed his eyes, he noticed Tilan was awake, looking at him. "Haize?" He began. "Did you hear that noise? It sounded like…oh god…" Tilan's eyes widened, then he curled up once again, hiding his eyes. "Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, please tell me that you weren't doing what I think you were doing!"

Haize was bewildered, but when he looked down, his face registered with embarrassment as he noticed that his little friend was still slowly retreating into his furry sheath. Haize facepalmed. _Crap! Why did I get up so soon? I'm an idiot!_ Glancing over to the shuddering figure of Tilan, he continued his mini-rant. _Oh, god…I wonder what he thinks of me now…_ He walked over to his bed, starting to cry to himself. Tilan probably thought he was some sort of monster, or pervert, or something. Sobbing a few times, Haize buried his head under his arm and tried to forget what had just happened, albeit unsuccessfully. However, he looked up as someone tapped his shoulder.

"Haize?"

_Not him! He probably wants to disown me as a friend!_ Burying his head as deep as it would go, the Sea Weasel did his best to quell his sobs and feign sleeping.

"Haize…I know you're awake…" He sighed. "Do you have to do this? I'm not mad at you…what you were"-

"I'm a monster!" Haize interrupted. "You hate me, don't you? Why do you have to rub it in my face like this?"

"Haize…please don't say"-

"Just go away! You shouldn't be around a monster like me!" With that, the Buizel jumped to all fours and ran off, Tilan shedding a small tear as his friend left him.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Tilan gathered their meager supplies in the morning, his face darkened and rivulets stamped beneath his eyes. He knew his friend couldn't get very far with a sprained footpaw, so he could wait 'till morning. But that didn't stop him from sobbing his heart out before he mercifully drifted off into fitful sleep.

Following the trail of broken plant matter left by his fleeing friend, it only took Tilan about an hour to catch up to Haize, whom he found sleeping under a small bush, where he would've been out of sight had he not left the wake of destruction.

Haize scowled. _Why must he do this to me?_

"Haize? You okay?"

Haize remained unresponsive. _Shouldn't even give him the satisfaction of me answering him!_

"I can tell you can hear me. Your ears always have that twitch." Haize ignored him. "Be that way." Smiling to himself, the Quilava turned and walked around the bush, acting as though he were leaving. Once on the other side of the bush, he peered through the foliage and saw Haize rise halfway, sigh, then slump back down. Such a cute little sigh…not to see if he couldn't make that sigh a moan!

Digging a small hole, Tilan tunneled so that he was positioned directly beneath the water type, then silently digging his way up.

Haize didn't even realize Tilan was next to him until he felt a something poke his shoulder. Looking over, Haize screamed and scrambled away when he saw the tan, furry face next to him. "TILAN!" So shocked, Haize forgot the recent events temporarily. "When…wh-when did you g-get here?"

The Quilava gestured to the half-filled hole.

"Since when did you know Dig?"

Cocking his head, Tilan thought for a moment before tackling the Buizel to the ground.

"HEY! Get offa' me!" Haize got no further as Tilan's mouth met his. His eyes widened for a moment before he let Tilan forcefully kiss him, tongue seeking entry into his own mouth. Parting his lips, the Sea Weasel allowed the slippery organ to explore every groove of his mouth, enjoying it, as their tongues fought each other for supremacy. In the end, Tilan's won, and Haize was content to let him have his way. As Tilan came up for air, Haize managed to say, "Tilan…how did you know?"

Smiling, the fire type said two words. "I didn't." Resuming their heated kiss, both could feel a hard object poking each other's chest, but they didn't need to look down to know that the other was heavily aroused.

As the kissing became so rough that Haize's moth started to slightly bleed, Tilan broke the kiss to a much dismayed Buizel. "Tilan!"

Placing a digit on the other's lips, Tilan shushed him. Starting with his neck, Tilan kissed Haize's body, also slightly nibbling, as Haize tilted his head back to allow Tilan more freedom. From his neck, the Quilava trailed his was down to the Buizel's dual nipples, nibbling them lightly as they stood to attention, Haize softly moaning. Continuing down, Tilan finally reached his groin, pausing to take in the shining, red Buizel-hood. Nodding his head once, Haize pushed down on the Quilava's head, silently begging him to start.

A small blush crept onto both faces as Tilan began. He started out by teasing him. He lightly dragged his tongue across the tapered head, eliciting a slightly louder, audible moan. So far- success. He used one paw to lightly rub the base of the member as he licked it in long, steady strokes, as the other lightly toyed with the fur encased balls and sheath.

"Dammnit…so…good…don't stop, Tilan!" Haize urged, bucking into Tilan's mouth. Tilan could already taste the tangy saltiness of his pre, and decided to up the intimacy. Placing one paw on Haize's shoulder, he roughly pulled him down, startling him, then rolling him onto his back. Tilan straddled him, going back to his work as his hips and Quilava-hood dangled above Haize's face. Propping himself up on his elbows, Haize managed to use one hand to grasp his friend's junk and pull the rod into his over eager mouth. Tilan momentarily stopped as pleasure over-rode his senses. Bringing himself back to reality, Tilan went further and bobbed his head up and down on his friend's length, deep-throating him, causing the Buizel to squirm and moan uncontrollably. Not wanting to finish first, Haize upped the ante, letting one paw tease his friend's hole and the other furiously jacking him off, now full-on sucking him.

The two continued like this, bucking into each other's mouths, before Tilan started to speak around the shaft in his mouth. "Haize…I'm close! Just a little…more! AUGH!" Tilan nearly bit down on his friend's dick as he exploded in his awaiting mouth, his nerves visiting nirvana. Haize wasn't too far behind, screaming as he let loose inside of Tilan, who eagerly gulped as much as possible down into his stomach.

Basking in the afterglow, they were content to just lie there. However, after a few minutes, Tilan rose. "Haize…I want you to lie on your stomach."

The Buizel knew what his partner was thinking, and did as he was bidden, also waggling his hips in the air, prompting a blush from Tilan. Walking over, he gave his friend's hole a sniff, before slowly lapping at it, Haize lifting his tail into the air. As the Quilava picked up the pace, the Sea Weasel started thrusting backwards into his face. Stopping, Tilan commented, "A little eager there, buddy…"

"Screw you, Tilan…just fuck me like it's the last thing you'll ever do!" The Quilava shrugged. Padding over, he mounted his friend, his head rubbing against the pink star.

"Are you ready?"

Haize nodded. With a quick thrust, Tilan entered his friend's tailpipe, both losing their virginity and innocence at once. Both of them moaned in ecstasy, seeming to be in unison. Tilan let his buddy get used to his girth before slowly withdrawing, then slamming in. Tilan continued this, eventually finding a pace that both of them enjoyed. The steady sound of fur meeting fur was only a testament to their heated love.

"Tilan…fuck me…faster! HARDER!" Haize ordered, Tilan doing as he was told, pounded his ass relentlessly, both enjoying it heavily. However, Tilan stopped and exited, Haize's hole gaping at the emptiness. "Tilan! What the fuck? C'mon!" As Tilan rolled his friend over, he realized that this was the first time he had ever heard his buddy swear or curse…he guessed he just liked dirty talk.

When the Buizel was on his back, Tilan slowly re-entered, then resumed his quick pace, as Haize enjoyed the new position, his member rubbing against the fire type's chest fur. As Haize's moans increased in volume to screams, Tilan fucked him harder, his hips a blur, as their pleasure seemed to square itself.

_So…tight!_ Tilan 's anus acted like a vice, trapping his friend's penis inside and tightly squeezing it, seeming to be trying to milk him. _Can't go on…much…longer!_ "Haize…I'm…about to…cum!"

Looking up, the water type smiled. "Same…here…feels…so…good…don't…stop!"

With one last scream, Tilan hilted, blowing his large load all over Haize's insides. Not even a fraction of a second later, Haize dug his claws into Tilan as he screamed, his organ shaking violently and streaming cum onto both of their chests. As the large loads came to a slow stop, they collapsed on each other, panting heavily.

"Tilan?"

"Yes, Haize?"

"I beat you…" the Pokémon said, both smiling as they drifted off.


End file.
